Hogar, dulce hogar
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Naruto asiste a Tsunade como entrenamiento y volverse Hokage, espera salir de su turno y comer ramen casero por 1era vez. Pero cuando Hinata le da una noticia sobre su departamento y la Godaime le informa que pasara a vivir en la casa que fue de sus padres, las heridas de su solitario pasado lo hunden en una tristeza como la de su niñez. Pero ya no esta solo. HAPPY ENDING- TWO SHOT


Realmente me encanto escribirlo, es como lo que imagino podría pasar cuando la guerra en el manga termine y llegue la paz. Kyaaa! Espero que Kishimoto no nos haya estado troleando y nos regale mucho naruhina ^3^. Esto es como un happy ending :D

Espero que lo disfruten *w*

**Nota: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot y Tv Tokio. **

**Recomendación: si gustan pueden escuchar la canción instrumental STAY FOREVER del OST de TO THE BEAUTIFUL YOU, a mí me pareció de lo más tierna y me dio más inspiración para escribir. Aquí la pueden descargar: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hogar, dulce hogar**

…

…

…

Han pasado los años después de la guerra.

Naruto es algo así como el asistente de Tsunade, como un entrenamiento especial para volverse Hokage y cumplir su más grande sueño.

Muchas vidas se perdieron en ese entonces pero ahora se vive una relativa paz. Su vida no puede ir mejor. Pronto podría convertirse en el Hokage más joven de la historia, aunque Gaara sea un el Kage más joven. Eso aún le fastidia un poco pero su felicidad por su amigo pelirrojo era sincera.

Miró la oficina y se sintió orgulloso, había terminado con sus deberes una media hora antes de salir de turno.

Se había vuelto más responsable y listo, según el por lo que solía presumir un poco. La gente lo reconocía y lo alababa. Eso aún le parecía tan incómodo porque él hizo todo por su aldea porque la amaba. Porque aquí vivían las personas más importantes en su vida.

Dirigió su mirada al reloj y suspiro, solo media hora para salir.

Este día era especial… estaba muy impaciente, no paraba de balancear sobre su silla contra la pared esperando… esperando… esperando…

Tic-tac tic-tac

¡Por fin! Eran las seis de la tarde y podía irse a su departamento. Esa sería la primera vez que comería ramen casero. Se le hacía agua la boca y solo tomo unos cuantos papeles y estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió y le pegó en toda la cara. Adolorido le gritó a quien sea que fuera.

-¡Oye!

-De aquí no sales- le hablo una voz sepulcral.

Naruto levantó la vista y vio a Tsunade.

-¿Tsunade no-bacha?-le dijo nervioso, presentía que nada bueno iba a pasar.

-Je je je je -la Godaime lo miró con ojos diabólicos – te faltan todos estos… pasa Shizune.

Tsunade señalo la puerta, Naruto sudó frío.

Ahí en el suelo solo pudo observar a Shizune que entraba y salía una y otra vez metiendo más y más torres de papeles, carpetas y pergaminos. Su oficina ya estaba repleta de nuevo. Miro a ambas mujeres y creyó que solo bromeaban.

-Ya me puedo ir ¿cierto?

Tsunade solo le sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza de forma negativa. A continuación ella junto a Shizune salieron dejando solo a Naruto con esa montaña de trabajo.

-¡Nooo! ¡Me perderé mi delicioso ramen!

…

…

…

Hinata tocó la puerta y nadie le contestó. Acerco su oído a la puerta y solo podía escuchar como alguien dentro maldecía y lloriqueaba. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y miró la oficina repleta de papeles. Caminó un poco y _lo vio_ detrás del escritorio. Sonrió al verlo tan molesto y haciendo berrinche.

-Naruto kun- lo llamó dulcemente.

El rubio alzó la mirada y la vio al borde del llanto.

Hinata seguía sonriendo, Naruto a veces era tan infantil.

-Hinata, lo siento – balbuceando triste.

-No importa, te traje algo.

-¿Ra-ramen? –la veía con devoción.

-Si

-Hinata, ¡eres un ángel!

Naruto se arrodillo y abrazó a Hinata por la cintura, a ella le salió una gotita en la nuca. A veces era tan dramático. Claro… todo sea por el ramen.

Ambos comieron y Naruto olvidó sus penas rápidamente, aunque comer ramen casero debería ser en casa y no en el trabajo.

Hinata lo ayudo con tanto papeleo mientras él seguía comiendo de ese ramen que había preparado con tanto amor y quien no dudo en ir hasta la Torre Hokage cuando se enteró que Naruto no saldría hasta terminar con mucho trabajo pesado que Tsunade le dio. Sabía que Naruto estaría enojado.

Entre tantos documentos se encontraban solicitudes, avisos o futuros eventos en Konoha. Hinata los clasificó y ordenó para que la Hokage los aprobara o simplemente los archivó, pero se sorprendió con la gran cantidad que ya se habían juntado. Al parecer la Hokage necesitaba mucha ayuda por eso había obligado al rubio a permanecer más tiempo en la oficina.

-Hinata, tu ramen es el mejor del mundo.

Ella sonrojada solo asintió mientras continuaba leyendo. Hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

-Naruto kun… ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Eh?

-Es sobre tu departamento…

-Déjame verlo…

Aun con el tazón de ramen en una mano Naruto tomo la hoja de papel sin sospechar la terrible noticia. Su rostro se quedó completamente azul y se atraganto con el ramen y su propio coraje. Hinata preocupada le golpeo la espalda. Y cuando recupero el aliento solo pudo gritar.

-¿Nani?

…

…

…

…

Tsunade se encontraba de lo más relajada tomando un poco de sake y agradeciendo que Naruto se encargara de todo su aburrido trabajo, _ese chico sí que era estúpido_ se decía.

Ya estaba a punto de caerse dormida sobre el escritorio cuando la puerta se cayó despertándola de golpe.

Naruto venia enfurecido con Hinata detrás.

-¿Qué significa esto?-mientras le enseñaba el papel.

-Oh, ya lo viste-le contesto tranquilamente seguramente por el efecto del alcohol.

-¿No te parece nada grave?

-Para nada, tu departamento se pondrá en venta- se lo dijo lo más natural posible.

-¿Por qué me vas a echar a la calle, abuela? ¡Yo he vivido ahí desde que tengo memoria!

-No vivirás en la calle, tonto. Ahora vivirás en la casa que fue de tus padres.

Y se quedó sin habla e inmóvil, solo consiguió bajar la mirada. Esa simple afirmación fue como un golpe en el estómago. Algo que no se esperaba y sobretodo de lo que no le gustaba hablar, sus padres. Ese era su punto débil.

Hinata quien permanecía a su lado supo que se había puesto triste. Para él hablar de sus padres era muy difícil y Tsunade le hablaba de esa forma, sin duda lo había deprimido.

El Uzumaki salió de ahí arrastrando los pies y Hinata lo siguió para asegurarse que estuviera bien, mientras la Godaime estando borracha no se dio cuenta de lo herido que se encontraba.

…

…

…

Caminaron sin que ninguno pronunciara una palabra. Hinata se preocupó tanto porque rara vez Naruto permanecía callado tanto tiempo.

-Naruto kun ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Gracias, Hinata. Estoy bien, es solo que… me tomó de sorpresa.

De un tiempo para acá se habían hecho más cercanos y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Hinata poco a poco perdía su timidez y a Naruto le agradaba su compañía, él a veces era tan efusivo que Hinata terminaba el día desmayada en sus brazos.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Hinata. Así que ¿quieres venir conmigo a ver mi casa?

-Si

Naruto sonrió para tranquilizarla aunque por dentro todavía sentía derrumbarse al recordar a sus padres.

Caminaron durante unos minutos a las afueras de Konoha y pudieron visualizar la casa. Ya se hacía de noche pero se podía ver la casa.

-¿Está un poco descuidada? ¡Está horrible, esta Tsunade-no bacha me las va a pagar!

-Tranquilo Naruto kun, con unos arreglos y limpieza quedara bien.

Él la miro agradecido y fingió una sonrisa, pero no a sus ojos. Se sentó en el pasto. La casa estaba en una pequeña colina por lo que podían observar a Konoha a lo lejos. La vista era fabulosa. Igual Hinata se sentó, Naruto volteo y le dio una mano para ayudarla.

-¿Estas triste por algo Naruto kun?

Él reflexiono un poco pero algo dentro le decía que podía confiar en Hinata, siempre se sentía a gusto con ella.

-Esa… esa es la casa donde pude haber vivido feliz. Sabes… solo pude ver a mis padres brevemente en mi conciencia. Y a mi padre lo vi un momento en la guerra. Siento que los extraño.

Volvió a sonreír mirando a Konoha desde la distancia mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos, decir eso le había costado mucho más de lo que pensó. Sus manos temblaban y no era capaz de ver a su compañera. ¡Rayos! Con ella siempre le pasaba lo mismo, nunca había temido mostrarse débil pero ahora quería parecer el más genial del mundo ante ella. Y justo ahora le daban ganas de llorar, hace mucho que no lo hacía. Sentía su vida tan bien que su pasado a veces parecía borrarse de su memoria.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose patético.

El silencio inundo el lugar y solo podía sentir la fresca brisa revolviéndole el cabello, temió abrir los ojos y ver que estaba solo.

Si bien el odio que llevaba dentro lo había vencido, aun no podía con la tristeza que cargaba desde que era un niño pequeño.

Entonces sintió dos manos en su espalda mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Esas pequeñas y tibias manos lo empujaban hacia algo tan cálido.

Hinata lo estaba abrazando, solo así pudo dejarse llevar por su tristeza. La apretó fuertemente y escondió su cabeza en su hombro intentando que no lo viera llorar.

Hinata le acariciaba el cabello para calmarlo, sentir a ese hombre llorar en su hombro le partía el corazón, más porque era el hombre del que siempre estuvo enamorada.

Naruto derramo lágrimas silenciosas por tantas perdidas, por sentirse tan solo en su niñez.

La dulzura de Hinata pronto lo tranquilizó pero siguió abrazándola, era un lugar tan agradable para él, pensando que el abrazo de ella era tan cálido como el de su madre. Se sintió feliz, después de todo ya no estaba tan solo.

Ya más repuesto levantó la cara y la miro, ahora ella lloraba. Se sintió tan mal por eso.

-Lo siento tanto Naruto kun…

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, no fue tu culpa que mi vida fuera así.

-Viviste sin tus padres y cuando murió Jiraiya-sensie... Perdóname por no haber estado cuando más lo necesitabas. Me daba miedo acercarme a ti, no sabía porque me sentía así frente a ti. Perdóname… porque sufriste tanto tu solo. Cuando necesitabas un hombro donde llorar, un abrazo o unas simples palabras. Perdóname Naruto kun.

Naruto volvió a derramar unas lágrimas. Las palabras de Hinata le calaron hondo en el corazón, lo que hubiera dado por tenerla desde su niñez. Esa chica realmente era adorable. Sus palabras le parecían tan honestas que su corazón brincaba de felicidad.

-Hinata has estado cuando más lo necesité.

Se secó las lágrimas y las de ella con sus dedos dulcemente. Hinata enrojeció y le sonrió. Era verdad, estuvo cuando la vida de él estaba en más peligro, no era tan cobarde.

Se miraron fijamente y él se fue acercando más, su cuerpo lo pedía. Las manos temblaban levemente pero la tomo del rostro, ella permaneció inmóvil y cerró sus ojos y finalmente la besó.

Un beso correspondió, su primer beso con Hinata.

Uno que hasta podía sanar su tan dañado corazón.

**..**

**..**

-Kiba ¿estas llorando?

-Solo me entro polvo en el ojo.

-Vamos llorar no es malo, aun seas un hombre.

Los miembros masculinos del equipo ocho habían estado observando la escena. Kiba no era nada sentimental pero ver a su compañera feliz al fin con Naruto lo conmovió.

-Bueno si, es que Hinata parece tan feliz con Naruto. Y luego los dos están llorando…

Ambos miraron a la pareja. Estaban buscando a Hinata para una próxima misión y terminaron siendo testigos de tal "cita".

-Ooo oye ¿qué está haciendo Naruto?

Shino fijo la mirada y se sonrojo.

Kiba exploto como todo un hermano mayor.

-¡La está besando! ¿Shino que deberíamos hacer? Fue una suerte que Akamaru no vino sino se comía a Naruto…

-No hay que hacer nada Kiba, tarde o temprano se harían novios. Solo aceptarlo.

-De acuerdo, pero tendré que hablar con ese tarado uno de estos días.

-Si

Siguieron ahí observando en silencio hasta que vieron a la pareja entrar en la casa que estaba detrás de ellos.

-¿Hinata y Naruto solos en esa casa y de noche? Perdóname pero eso no lo voy a permitir –el Inuzuka estaba que echaba chispas pues lo que más brillaba en su compañera era su pureza y no iba a dejar que Naruto la dañara.

-Cálmate no creo que Naruto haga algo indebido- Shino como siempre tan calmado e inmutable.

-… pero ¡no los podemos dejar ahí!

Kiba corrió como bala y Shino detrás de él para que no cometiera una tontería.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Después de aquel beso, no se atrevían a verse a la cara.

-Este yo digo… ¿quieres que veamos la casa por dentro?

-S-si Naruto kun

Y tomando la mano de Hinata se dispusieron a entrar a la casa. Era una casa grande, de un piso y con un amplio jardín.

Naruto abrió la puerta principal y vislumbraron una gran sala.

Había poca iluminación y el suelo crujía. Naruto temía incluso ver fantasmas. Mientras que Hinata temía estar en un sitio tan oscuro a solas con el rubio. Estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Ambos se morían de miedo pues parecía que la casa tenia vida propia y el suelo se movía. Hinata se apegó más a Naruto y se colgó de su brazo. La luz de la luna iluminaba la gran sala y se veían gigantescas sombras bailando por las paredes.

Naruto sudaba frio pero se mantuvo firme y valiente. No podía temblar teniendo a Hinata cerca. No la podía decepcionar.

Una risa macabra se escuchó por toda la sala y se les puso la piel de gallina.

_ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS HACER NARUTO?_

Esa frase hizo eco y reboto por los oídos del rubio. Se quedó de piedra al igual que Hinata.

¿Acaso estaban soñando o de verdad era un fantasma?

NO TE ATREVAS A DESHONRRAR ESTA CASA

¡CARAJO, SI ERA UN FANTASMA!

Naruto miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia la ventana desde donde provenía la voz. Una voz masculina no se parecía a la tranquila de su padre, Minato. Pudo ver dos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre humana, según él.

Volteó el cuerpo completamente para ver de frente a la ventana y le tapo los ojos a Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es…

-¿Qué es?

Hinata quito la mano de Naruto y pudo verlo claramente dos ojos rojos y colmillos afilados y detrás dos luces brillando.

La luz de la luna fue cubierta por las nubes y toda la sala quedo en completa oscuridad. Hasta que vieron los ojos rojos a solo unos metros.

Ese ser gruñó.

Naruto pegó tremendo grito y cargando a Hinata Salió corriendo de la casa por la ventana. No se sabía quién de los dos gritaba más fuerte.

Dejo una estela de polvo y no se detuvo hasta sentirse ambos a salvo.

**..**

**..**

Kiba soltó tremenda carcajada y se sostenía el estómago que le dolía de tanto reír. Fue tan fácil asustarlos, es que sabía del temor de Naruto por los fantasmas.

Shino solo miraba todo con una gotita en la nuca. ¿No se suponía que Naruto era el shinobi más grande de todos los tiempos que salvo a Konoha dos veces?

Las risas de Kiba pararon cuando vio en la pared que parecía moverse. Fijo su mirada y vio claramente una terrorífica sombra que parecía tener un largo cabello que se asemejaban a nueve colas.

_ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES ASUSTAR A MI BEBÉ ´TTEBANE?_

-Shino no trates de asustarme con tus insectos –le habló a su compañero tratando de no asustarse.

-No fui yo…

-¿No? –Bufó sintiéndose como si alguien le estuviera haciendo una broma-. ¿Quién podría ser?...

Ambos miraron la pared sintiendo recorrer por todo el cuerpo un escalofrió.

…

…

…

Se encontraban ya cerca de la torre hokage. Ambos estaban agitados y les costaba hablar.

-Hi… na…ta… ¿estás bien?

-Si… ¿y tú Naruto… kun?

-Si pero… ¿viste eso o lo imaginé?

-También lo vi ¿qué era?

-No lo sé, esa voz no se parecía a la de mi padre. Digo se supone que solo él y mi madre vivieron ahí.

Hinata se acercó y lo abrazo.

-Estaba tan asustada, gracias por protegerme Naruto kun.

-No… no es nada –se sonrojo por su contacto recordando lo que hacía unos momentos habían vivido. Pero la verdad es que lo había disfrutado mucho.

Le regalo una de esas sonrisas que la hacían temblar, mientras recordaba el beso que se habían dado antes del susto en la casa. Se sonrojo y escondió la cabeza en su pecho, le daba tanta vergüenza que no lo podía ver a la cara. Para Naruto fue lo más tierno que había visto. Le encantaba verla tan nerviosa aun después de tantos años juntos.

Con una mano le levanto la cara para mirarla pero ella mantenía los ojos cerrados. Acerco su rostro al de ella y volvió a besarla, quería experimentar de nuevo las sensaciones que le provoco en su estómago.

El beso fue más largo e intenso que el anterior. Ella primero se sobresaltó pero luego le correspondió y llevo sus manos a su cuello en un intento por atraerlo más a ella.

La falta de aire los obligo a separarse y ambos se miraron, pero para Hinata fue demasiado ya que no se esperó actuar así ante él. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y él le dio un último beso más corto. Ella de nuevo se asustó.

Le sonrió divertido sintiéndose todo un ganador.

-Ya estas mejor o ¿necesitas un poco más para pasarte el susto? –sus ojos azules brillaban con algo de maldad al ver la cara de Hinata que estaba a punto de explotar de lo roja que estaba.

-Yo yo…

-Bueno pues ya es muy tarde, te acompaño a tu casa.

-Si claro… -aunque la verdad es que quería más pero jamás se atrevería a pedírselo porque además no eran novios. Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar esa clase de cosas.

En el transcurso fueron hablando de lo que harían con la casa y que pedirían ayuda a sus amigos para repararla.

…

…

Ella se había vuelto un gran apoyo en su vida. Aunque al principio con Hinata las cosas habían sido algo difíciles el tiempo había pasado, seis años de su confesión y cinco de la guerra contra Obito y Madara. Sabía que le debía una respuesta pero ambos casi habían hecho un pacto silencioso para no hablar de eso, del amor que ella sentía por él.

Lo que menos quiso en ese momento fue rechazarla pero tampoco quería mentirle.

Así que disfrutaba de su amistad, no quería alejarla si la rechazaba. Pero tampoco dañarla teniendo una relación y lastimándola pues no podía decir que la amaba. Pero si la quería y mucho, estos años ese amor había crecido aún más confundiéndolo.

Quería que Hinata permaneciera por siempre en su vida y temía arruinarlo.

Cuando a veces pensaba en que Hinata lo amaba se sonrojaba, y le provocaba algo en el estómago. Se sentía tan dichoso ante sus muestras de cariño, como una comida, que se preocupara por él o le dijera que sería el mejor Hokage. Eran pocas pero muy significativas sabiendo lo timida que era. Saber que una chica tan buena como Hinata lo quería tanto le hacía reír como idiota.

Con tantos años entre convivencia y misiones estaba muy seguro que Hinata no solo era bonita, sino amable pero sobretodo cálida.

Hubo veces que se mostró muy efusivo y trataba de normalizarse para que no se desmayara. Le costaba creer que Hinata siempre lo amo. ¿Cómo si fue un niño idiota, ruidoso y ella era todo lo contrario?

En ocasiones estuvo muy cerca de ella y sintió el impulso de besarla. Pero se contuvo para no equivocarse y lastimarla, en cambio la abrazaba y besaba su frente o su mejilla. Las mariposas en su estómago lo hacían sentir raro ante tal contacto femenino. No sabía que era eso y agradecía que Hinata no le golpeara o se alejara. Ella siempre le sonreía o en contadas ocasiones lo abrazaba. Todavía le costaba superar su timidez.

El amor era algo demasiado complicado y prefería disfrutar de su sincera amistad.

Hinata por su parte permanecía a su lado feliz, Naruto no la rechazo pero tampoco le respondió. A pesar de eso no le dolía, se había vuelto la chica más cercana a él. No necesitaba más. Que más daba si recibía de él tanto cariño y alegraba sus días. Casi podía sentir que él a su manera le decía que la quería. Preparaba comida para él, caminaban juntos y a veces tenían reuniones con sus amigos. Pasaban tiempo juntos a pesar de las continuas burlas de sus compañeros de equipo. Que según los más jóvenes de los novatos terminarían juntos. Ella se moría de vergüenza. Pero no por eso se alejaba de él, sino al contrario sus esperanzas crecían aunque a veces una punzada de dolor cruzaba por su corazón. Aunque eso no duraba mucho ya que al día anterior él siempre la recibía con una cálida sonrisa.

…

…

Después de aquel incidente Naruto y Hinata se enteraron que fue Kiba quien los había asustado; pero este último no fue capaz de decirles que después él fue el asustado, probablemente nadie le creería. Naruto se lo perdono gracias a Hinata. Ella dijo que después de todo fue divertido.

Kiba tampoco les dijo que los vio en plan romántico, no quería parecer un pervertido.

Mientras el Uzumaki y la Hyuuga trabajaron durante una semana en la casa aprovechando que no había misiones, a veces recibían la ayuda de sus amigos.

La casa quedo bastante bien, Naruto reparo el techo, los pisos y lo que fuera necesario; mientras Hinata se encargó de limpiarla y decorarla. Incluso pusieron plantas para que reviviera el jardín.

Con la ayuda de sus clones Naruto traslado sus pertenencias a la casa. Gracias a la ayuda de Hinata, pronto ya podría habitar esa nueva casa.

…

…

…

…

Esa noche, la última en ese departamento abandonaría los rastros de tantas tristezas, dolor y lágrimas. Mañana empezaría una nueva vida en la casa de sus padres.

No pudo dormir y se puso a recordar todos los momentos desde que Hinata le mostró aquel papel donde se pondría en venta su departamento, cuando lloró en sus brazos, cuando la besó y finalmente cuando ese idiota de Kiba los asusto temiendo que él se aprovechara de Hinata en esa casa tan alejada de Konoha. Se sonrojo al recordar que la había besados otras dos veces pero desde que habían trabajado en la casa no lo había vuelto a hacer. Aunque lo ansiaba se mantuvo paciente porque quería hablar con ella sobre ello.

Otros momentos graciosos y agradables al lado de la chica Hyuuga. Ella era tan maravillosa. En la soledad de su apartamento comprendió que ya no quería más eso, que todo lo bueno al lado de Hinata lo quería todo el tiempo y no solo cuando ya no tuviera misiones.

Estaba seguro sobre Hinata, su amor tan sincero y desinteresado habían llenado su triste corazón por tantas heridas del pasado. Ya no había dudas. El pasado ya no dañaría su futuro con Hinata. Con ella experimentaba el amor por primera vez, no podía negar que estuvo enamorado de Sakura pero su amiga pelirosa nunca le permitió llegar a nada, siempre lo rechazaba.

"Eso tuvo un lado bueno después de todo" rio ante tantas tonterías del pasado. Con Hinata las cosas parecían ir tan bien, el primer beso, la calidez de sus abrazos y sus palabras, su sola compañía le hacían tanto bien.

Mañana hablaría con ella de una vez por todas. Con ese pensamiento pudo dormir.

…

…

…

Salió de su departamento temprano y fue hacia "su nueva casa". Encontró a Hinata regando las plantas que había plantado durante la semana pasada.

-¡Hinata! – la saludo agitando la mano.

Ella volteo sonriéndole con ese sonrojo adornando su rostro.

-Buenos días, Naruto kun.

-Buenos días, viniste muy temprano…

-Quería que todo estuviera listo para hoy.

Él tomo su mano y la llevo hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Se sentaron y vieron el amanecer.

-He querido hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-Dime Naruto kun –le sonrió.

-Ya no quiero vivir solo…-bajo la vista pues lo que estaba a punto de decir le avergonzaba y no podía verla a la cara.

-Naruto kun…- enternecida le miro, ella tampoco quería que se sintiera solo.

Tomo la mano de la chica y la apretó, la miro sonriendo y más decidido que nunca.

-Tú nunca estarás más solo…

Naruto lleva una mano a su cabeza y vuelve a sonreír, logrando que ella se sonrojara aún más.

-Como te decía yo ya no quiero vivir solo jamás, quiero… quiero que vivas conmigo.

Hinata sintió recorrer por todo su cuerpo por una corriente eléctrica hasta su corazón, las mejillas le ardían y temblaba. Si no estuviera sentada seguramente se hubiera desmayado

-¡Oi! Hinata

Ella solo lo miraba, no podía responder a su petición.

Aho~ aho~ aho ~

Solo el sonido de ese estúpido pájaro se podía escuchar, mientras que Hinata no lograba decir algo coherente.

-Yo… yo… ¿Naruto kun quieres que viva contigo en esta casa?... tú… yo…

¿Vivir con él? Lo amaba con todo su corazón pero ¿así nada más vivir con él? Lo miro aterrada, tanto que Naruto incluso se asustó. Luego su miedo se convirtió en una tristeza tan honda que sintió como su corazón se rompía. Rompió en llanto no podía creer que Naruto fuera de esos. Ella lo amaba y hubiera aceptado inmediatamente pero no de esa forma. Esperaba que un día le pidiera ser su novia y luego se convertiría en su esposa, sobre todo después de la forma en que la beso aquel día. No pensó que por eso las cosas tomaran otro rumbo. No podía creer que Naruto quisiera todo tan fácil de ella y sin ningún compromiso, la había ofendido terriblemente. Se sintió herida y decepcionada de ese hombre.

No podía soportarlo.

-Es… espera Hinata no fue lo que quise decir… -se sintió un imbécil de pronto al comprender sus palabras. Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba.

-¡Yo no! ¡Yo no quiero!

Hinata se soltó de la mano de Naruto, a lo que él la miro asustado. Ella se puso de pie y salió corriendo de ahí, el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte y sentía desmayarse.

-¡Kyah!

En ese momento su cerebro funciono y fue consiente de las palabras que dijo. ¿Cómo se atrevió a pedirle algo así?

-¡Oi! Hinata! No es lo que piensas… ¡Hinata! -el rubio le gritaba y corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían para alcanzarla.

"Soy un estúpido, no debí ir tan rápido. La asusté." pensó el pobre rubio, es que Hinata era tan inocente. En verdad quería vivir con ella pero no ahora sino después cuando su relación fuera más firme.

Los dos parecían estar en una carrera, tirando por su camino a cuanta persona, animal o lo que fuera por los aires.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡No te acerques!

-¡Hinata! ¡ Déjame explicarte!

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Que les pareció? Soy malvada :D Jajá. Merece un review? **

**:3**

**Si quieren el próximo será el epilogo… **

**Nos veremos en la próxima?**

**NI NO ME DEJAN UN BELLO REVIEW ESTA HISTORIA SE AUTODESTRUIRA EN 3 2 1… Y NO TENDRÁN CONTI!**


End file.
